Save Me
by Jayk17
Summary: A while after Ski Lodge. Lots of things happened and are about to happen. Will Maya give up on their someday? Will Josh forget about their someday? Will they find someone else to love? They must go through life changing events in order to know what's going on between them. Also will Lucas break Riley's heart to win Maya's? What about Farkle and Smakle? Will their friendship break?
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place a year after Maya, Riley, Lucas and Farkle graduated from Stanford. It's been 6 years since Maya last seen Riley's uncle, Joshua Mathews. When he graduated from college he left to California, little did he know the four got accepted into Stanford. The past 6 years Riley and Lucas got together and they've been the happiest they could possibly be. Farkle and Smakle stood together over the years but Smakle got a scholarship to Claremont McKenna College. They lived a couple hours away from each other but they manage to see each other every freaking day. Maya on the other hand, she waited for Josh. For their someday, even after he left to Cali. When they all left for college she seen him walking on the street. The thing was, he wasn't alone. He was with some lanky brunette. She wasn't sure if she wanted to wait for him anymore. Then in her third year of college she met Jackson. He was the most amazing guy, he did everything to get her to go out with him their sophomore year but she kept saying no. That was until Maya gave into him. They've been dating ever since. The thing is, a lots about to happen.**

* * *

 _ **Josh's POV:**_

It's been 6 years since I last seen my family, and Maya. He talked to Cory all the time but he never mentioned what Riles and her group did after graduation. I barley talk to Riley but I never even checked up on Maya. I debate it sometimes, when I scroll through Facebook Ill see the occasional picture of her and her group, with some guy in it.

I was currently walking towards my apartment from a little café when I heard a girl crying in an alley. When I looked down the alley there was a girl getting beat up. I ran over to the guy and yanked him off of her. She was crying but when I was about to hit him for beating up a girl she spoke up.

"Please don't hurt him" she begged tugging on my jacket.

"He was just hitting you, how cab you not want him to be hurting?" I questioned not taking my eyes off of him.

"Pease, he didn't mean it. He never hits me. Don't hurt him, he's my boyfriend and I… I love him." She cried. I turned around still holding him by the collar, and then I saw her. The gorgeous blue eyes, the long wavy blonde hair but most of all her beautiful face, a face I could never forget. Maya Hart was standing right in front of me, the street light hitting her perfectly, but then he seen them. The bruises on her cheek, and arms. The cut on her plump pink lips. But most of all the pain behind her eyes. "Please, just let him go. He won't do it again. Just let us go" she said cowering against the wall.

I let go of his collar and when I did he said "Don't you ever do this again." I could smell the alcohol in his breath but before I could say anything they left the alley and I was standing there alone.

 _ **Maya's POV:**_

As we walked he forcefully wrapped his arm around my waist. I could tell that in the morning I'd have a really bad bruise. I already had multiple bruises on my sides, arms. I had a busted lip but no one we past noticed or didn't care that is was in an abusive relationship. Well except for that one guy. He could hove helped me but I had to say those things. If I didn't Jackson would have hurt me more. When we first started dating he was so sweet. He never layer a finger on me but after we graduated more guys looked at me. He took out his jealousy on me because he couldn't do anything to the guys who looked at me. I've wanted to leave him. I told him that we were over but he just hit me even more. He now hits me every time he gets drunk. Which is everyday. I've gone to the hospital with broken bones and a busted face. I haven't be able to see Rules for about three weeks now. I texted her and told her I went on a business trip, he made me. I want to leave him so bad. Words couldn't describe how much I hate him.

 ** _Riley's POV_** :

I last seen my family a couple months ago, they came out for a brief vacation.. Auggie starts his junior year this year. I haven't heard from uncle Josh in a long time. Mom said he still lived out here but I've never ran into him. I haven't heard from Maya in a couple of days, I'm really worried.

"Hey Ri your phones ringing" Farkle said from the living room . I was currently in the kitchen preparing dinner.

I ran into the living room and grabbed my phone. "Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey Riley" said the person on the other line.

"Uncle Josh?" I said, really surprised to hear from him.

"Yeah, anyways how long has Maya lived in LA?" he asked.

"We've been here for 5 years." I said into the phone.

"Wait you an Maya have lived here for 5 years?" he asked and I could tell he was a little upset.

"Yeah, we got accepted into Stanford. Lived here ever since" I answers. "I thought my dad would have told you since when he'd come down he'd always go visit you. I even invited you to graduation but you never came."

"I thought your graduation was in New York. I went down there but everyone was gone. That explains a lot. But how long has she been in an abusive relationship?" he asked and I was shocked.

"What are you talking about? Jackson isn't abusive. We've known him for three years and for those three years that they've been together he hasn't laid a finger on her." I answered.

"I was walking down the street towards my apartment when I heard crying and when I looked down the alley a guy was hitting a girl. Me being me, I went and pulled him off of her but she told me not to hit him. Riley I turned around and it was Maya." I could hear the truth in his voice and I knew it was true. One day I seen the bruise on her side. She said it was from tripping, that she landed on a rock. Then I seen her with a broken wrist. I didn't want it to be true.

"Why don't you com over? I'm making dinner for me, Lucas, Farkle and Smakle" I said. "the address is 880 N Alameda St."

"Yeah. Okay, I haven't seen you for five years." He said. We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked walking up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"My Uncle" I said turning around in his hold. As I looked at him he smiled. "I haven't seen him since high school graduation, but Maya she didn't know he was there. She told me that he said that someday they could be together. He said he caught Jackson hitting her. She lied to me about a business trip so I wouldn't see bruises and broken bones. I knew something was wrong but I didn't do an thing about it" I cried leaning my head against his chest.

"Jackson hits her?" he asked worriedly. Maya had feelings for him and him her, but then Maya stopped having feelings for him I'm not sure about him. We've been together for almost 6 years but I'm still not sure of his feeling towards my best friend.

"Yeah, my uncles coming over for dinner" I said whipping my tears away. "I should start cooking" I t of his hold.

 _ **Maya's POV:**_

We were at my apartment now. I wanted out of this relationship so bad. "I'm going to get groceries, is there anything you need?" I asked with caution. I didn't want to piss him off. I'm still a Virgin, I want to save myself for the one. I'm afraid though. When Jacksons sober he understands but when he's drunk he's different. He's tried to force me to have sex with him. Luckily I got out of it. Every time he's drunk I find a way to get out.

"No!" he yelled. I jumped but he didn't see it. "You're not going anywhere" he said stalking over me. He grabbed me but the waist forcing me into his embrace. He had me pushed against a wall.

"Jackson you're hurting me" I said as tears began forming. I knew what was coming and I was afraid.

"Does it look like I care?" he yelled and I cringed. That time he saw.

He threw me onto the bed and started striping me. I was struggling to get him off of me. Screaming for him to stop. Crying because no one was here to help me.

"Get off Jackson. Please stop, this isn't you" I scream. All he did was slap me across the face. He let my arms go in order to get my shirt off. My arms searched and searched for something when I came across the lamp. I lifted it up and whacked him in the side of his head with it. His body wet limp as I knocked unconscious. He fell on top of me and I had to push him off of me. He had ripped my shirt off and all I was in was my bra and undies. I had no idea how my pants got off but they were thrown across the room. I ran into the bathroom with my phone. I didn't grab any clothes afraid he'd wake up. I locked the door behind me and cowered in the corner.

I picked up my phone and dialed for my best friend.

"Hey peaches what's up?" she asked in a really cheery voice. I sighed in relief after hearing her voice.

"Help me Riley" I whimpered into the phone crying.

"Peaches?" she said in a worried tone.

"Please, help me. I'm scared Riley. I'm so scared" I cried and then I heard movement in the room.

I hung up and right before I did she said "I'm on my way."

 ** _Riley's POV_** :

When I heard her say help me I froze. But she needed me so I told her I was on my way. I dropped my fork onto my plate causing everyone look at me.

"Babe who was that?" Lucas asked but I ignored him and everyone who asked anything.

I got out of my seat and searched everywhere looking for my keys. "Where are my keys?" I yelled. Before she hung up on me I heard movement in the background.

"Riley? What are you doing?" Uncle Josh asked.

I finally found my keys then grabbed my jacket. By the time I found my jacket everyone was out of their seats putting their shoes on. When I walked out the door they all got into my truck. I still didn't say anything but tears were forming in my eyes. It was about around 10 at night. Maya didn't live that far away from me but it seemed like hours away. I wiped the tears away hoping no one saw them.

We came to a stop in front of her apartment.

 ** _Maya's POV:_**

I was hoping he didn't come and check the bathroom but like said back in middle school. 'Hope is for suckers' I said hint my head. The bathroom door was busted off its hinges. He seen me and I swear his eyes turned red. I was so scared.

He walked over to me so pissed. He then started hitting me. I was laying on the ground now so he started kicking me. I scream in agony when someone pulled Jackson back pinning him against the wall. It was Lucas and some other guy. I didn't really get a good look at him because Riley came into view.

"Peaches!" she yelled running to my side.

"I'm so sorry Riley. I didn't want to lie to you but I was scared. He tried forcing me to...to…" I couldn't finish the words.

"I'm right here now. He won't ever lay another hand on you again. He won't touch you. I promise…"she said but I went unconscious from all of the pain.

 ** _Josh's POV_** :

As I held him against a wall for the second time today I wanted to beat the living out of him. "I told you to never do this again boy" the boy named Jackson hissed.

"You listen here "boy" if I catch you laying another finger on her you will regret ever existing in this world. You two are not dating, not anything and if you have a problem with that you go through me" I spat in his face. "Understood."

"What ever. She was a worthless broken price of shit anyways. All I wanted her for was the sex, but the bitch wouldn't put out." Jackson said and that made me pissed off. The next thing I knew was he was laying on the floor with a broken nose.

When I turned around she was laying unconscious. Her beautiful bright blue eyes were closed to the world and her hair was everywhere laying like an ocean of her blonde locks. I ran to her side checking for her pulse, it was weak but it was there. Riley was panicking as Maya laid there. I lifter her up with the blanket draped over her body. As I held her body she didn't open her eyes, not once. We got to the nearest hospital and I rushed her in. The doctors laid her on a gurney and they rushed her into the emergency room. I didn't know why though.

 ** _Maya's POV:_**

As I laid there unconscious I could feel my body being picked up. Who ever was holding me was so warm and comfy. Then I went through surgery, or I think it was surgery. As I laid in the now comfy, warm hospital bed. Someone was holding my hand, I'm not really sure who. As I continued laying there I started to open my eyes. Only the thing was, I wasn't in my body. I could tell I wasn't dead but I don't what kind of state I was in. I could see them. It was Riley, she was holding my hand crying.

"I'm so sorry Maya. If only I said something before and got there sooner. If only I got there sooner. I'm to blame for this happening. I'm sorry" she cried and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and hug her. Tell her would be okay but I couldn't.

Then as I walked behind her I heard a familiar voice but I couldn't put my finger on who's voice. When I turned around though it was Josh. He was still as sexy as the last time I saw him but now, he had more muscles and a very toned body. His gorgeously gorgeous face. His baby face didn't change but it matured. He was tall like always but his face, I couldn't stop looking at it. He was sad, I could see how hurt he was but he shouldn't be right? He has a girlfriend. Did he remember our someday?

"Riles it's not your fault" Lucas said walking in behind Josh. He went over to his girlfriends side kneeled down and pulled her into his embrace.

"I feel l like it is." She cried into his embrace.

"Can I have a minute alone with her?" Josh asked and the left.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first Joshaya fanfic so tell me what you think and if you liked it please.**

 **Okay well**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riley's POV:**

As we walked out of the room I knew I should call everyone, and first up Uncle Shawn and Aunt Katy.

"What's up baby Cory?" he asked and I felt horrible for what I was about to say.

"Uncle Shawn is Aunt Katy around?" I asked trying to hide the brokenness I felt.

"What's up Riley?" she said in the background and I broke more.

"You guys need to get on the first plane to California. Maya was in an accident and right now she's in a coma. And I …. I…." I couldn't finish my sentence. I busted out crying.

"Where on our way" I heard uncle Shawn say and he hung up the phone. I then dialed my mom.

"Hey baby what's up" she said.

"Mom Maya's in the hospital and I need you and aunt Katy's going to need you" I cried into the phone.

"We'll be there before you know it" she said and then hung up.

"Why do I feel so empty and useless." I said, no more tears to shed.

 **Maya's POV:**

"Hey Maya. I know it's been a while since I last seen you. I was…. I was there for your high school graduation. I wanted to see you after but I um… I had to go. I had been in town but you and Riley weren't there." He said and I could see the tears in his eyes. "I remember our someday… do you? If so don't leave me. Please Maya."

I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into an embrace. After all the years he was always going to be the love of my life. He was actually my very first love.

"I've gone through a lot without you. Every time I would go visit everyone would be gone. Then I found out you graduated from Stanford. I'm so proud of you Maya." He cried grabbing my hand. He grabbed my hand in between his two strong hands holding it up to his lips. He kissed my hand and I smiled through the tears.

 ** _5 hours later_**

 **Maya's POV:**

They had switched multiple times. Each time telling me how much they need me or if I could wake up, but Riles. She has been in this room holding my hand more than anyone else. She continually blames herself.

"Maya, I'm the worst best friend ever. I understand that when you wake up, if you don't want me as a best friend anymore. Its okay. I love you Peaches" she cried. She stood up kissed my forehead and began walking out. I hadn't left the room at all so I decided to follow her. In the waiting room everyone was sitting there crying except my mom, Shawn, Cory, Topanga, and Aug's. Maybe a flight delay.

Right when I thought that all of them ran in. My mom was a mess like she hadn't slept in hours. "Where's my baby?" she cried. Josh got up and took her and Shawn to my room. I was following until I seen two agents walk towards Riley and Lucas.

 **Riley's POV:**

As they approached me and Lucas I got really scared. "Don't leave me alone with them Lucas. Please" I whispered.

"Never" he whispered back and I smiled a little but instantly felt horrible.

"Mr. Friar , Ms. Matthews may we have a word?" they asked.

We walked little ways away so no one could hear what we were going to be talking about.

"I'm detective Bryant, this is detective Reece and we work for the FBI. We are investigating Ms. Hart's case. We'd like to ask you a few questions" detective Bryant said. "Where is Jackson Westley?" Bryant asked and before could answer.

"How long has Ms. Hart been in an abusive relationship?" Reece said and I was about to answer but then was interrupted.

"Did you know Mr. Westley was abusive towards Me. Hart?" Bryant asked not giving us time to speak.

"Did you allow it to go even though it was hurting your best friend?" Reece said raising his voice.

"Why didn't you call authorities? Did it not matter to you?" Bryant accused.

"Did you not get to her right away so he could beat her more?" Reece hissed.

"Were you in on it?" Bryant yelled. As I looked at them accusing me I tensed. As I looked at Lucas he began to get angry. Like when I was getting bullied. I looked at my friends and family and they were all looking at us.

"Is she in this hospital because of you?" Reece yelled and that did it. My mind went over everything that's happened in the last 10 hours. When Uncle Josh said he saw her getting beat up by someone they thought was their friend. When Maya called and if only I knew where my keys were. Ever one looking at me. These agents accusing me. I started to take big breaths causing me to get really dizzy. I was trying to calm down.

"Did you have something to do with this Riley?" I heard and the two agents moved to reveal uncle Shawn. That was the last straw. It got harder for me to breath and I was slowly starting to see darkness.

 **Maya's POV:**

As I looked at Riley after Shawn accused her of putting me in the hospital she didn't look so well. She was hyperventilating and if she didn't stop soon she would pass out. With my luck, which is horrible, she sucked in one breath but then fell to the floor. When her body fell she was to close to a table. Her head hit the corner of the table leaving a big gash on her head. As she laid there blood was going every where. Everyone ran to her side worried.

 **Lucas's POV:**

"What the hell is wrong with you. That's her best friend. She already blamed herself for not being able to get there fast enough. You, she respects you. She's your best friends daughter. Her best friend's your step daughter. She looks up to you as an uncle and you blamed her because you couldn't find any other way to get the blame off you!" I yelled at the agents and Shawn.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Hunter asked. "Lucas what are you talking about?"

"He wanted Maya to Maya to forget about Josh because she was broken after he left. When we moved here he looked for someone. On our second year he introduced him to us." I answered.

"Sharon Westley's son? Really Shawn?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Continue Lucas" Mrs. Matthews said.

"He pushed Maya into dating him. Hoping she would forget Josh but she didn't. Now you blamed Riley and look what you did" I said looking at Riley being taken away on a gurney into the emergency room. Tears formed in my eyes, my sadness turned into hatred.

"How did you find out?" Shawn spat in low voice.

"Maya told me about you telling everything good about Jackson. How you'd bring him up every time you were around her. I also caught you helping him with every ask out he did. How could you accuse her when you're to blame here" I yelled.

"Lets go get you cooled off" Farkle and Zay said grabbing me by my arms.

 **Maya's POV:**

As I looked everyone was just staring at Lucas being taken somewhere by his two friends.

"So this is where you've been all this time Peaches?" I heard from behind me. As I turned around Riley was standing there looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Are you planning on leaving us? If so, don't. I need you. You're my Peaches and I'm your safe place. Remember I'm your safe place. Don't you remember?" she said starting to cry.

"Of course I remember Riles. I'm not planning on leaving you I promise" I said giving her a smile.

"Good, because I need you so much. He blamed me. What would he blame me? Is it my fault? Maybe it is my fault. If I just got there earlier I could have protected you" she cried.

"It's not your fault Riles. He's just upset that's all." I lied.

"When I'm upset I don't blame others. It really hurt me Maya and I don't think I can forgive him" she said looking down.

"Then don't forgive him" I answered back.

"But he's your stepdad" she said not looking at me.

"Just because he's my stepfather doesn't mean you have to forgive him." I said walking closer to her.

"What if he makes you choose between him and me?" she asked and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Then I'll choose you." I said giving her my Duh look.

"What if your mom makes you choose between me and her. I understand if you chose her, she's your mom." She said tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'd still close you Riles. If my mom made me choose then she would automatically lose because you two are the two people I care about most." I answered.

"Why would you choose me over your mom Maya?" she asked.

"Because you're my best friend and I'll always choose you no matter who's making me choose." I said firmly and pulled her into a hug.

"Do you blame me for putting you in here?" she cried into my shoulder.

"Of course not Honey" I said hugging her tighter.

 **Lucas's POV:**

When Riley you out of surgery the doctor told us that she hit her head so hard that they aren't sure she'll wake up. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews allows me to go see Riley first and I ran.

When I walked in she was laying on a hospital bed. Her amazing brown hair was everywhere. Her gorgeous sparkling bring eyes were closed to the world and she looked so peaceful. I walked to her side and picked her hand up.

"Come on Riles. You have to come back to me. You're the love of my life. I knew that you'd be the one ever since you landed on my lap that day on the train. Please don't leave me" I said.

 **Riley's POV:**

He was crying and I couldn't stand to see him like that. I placed my hand on his back and his breath hitched. I was the only person to ever do that. I did it to show him I was always there for him but then it slowly turned into me doing it because it helped him through rough times.

He turned around so fast it scared me. "Riley?" he whispered with tears coming out of his eyes so fast. "You can't be there. It means your leaving me. Don't leave me Riley. Please" he cried and fell to his knees. I kneeled down in front of him and cupped his face in my hands. His hand touched his cheek like if he did so he could grab my hand. I leaned in and kissed his head.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said wanting him to hear me. And he did. His head shot up. He was looking me in the eyes.

"To? How can I see you if your body is laying in the hospital bed behind me?" he sobbed.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I love you so much Lucas Friar" I said as tears fell.

"Hey Riles, it's time to go." Maya said and the made me cry even more.

"What does she mean by go. Where are you going Riley?" He cried.

"Everywhere I look the lights getting bigger and the little angle on my shoulder is telling me to follow it. The last time I didn't listen and everyone got hurt because of me. This time I'm listening to it. This is goodbye Lucas. I knew you were the one that day I fell into your lap too." I cried letting go and standing up.

"How could you let her do this?" he yelled towards Maya.

"I didn't give her a choice" I said.

"Why?" he said in a whisper.

"She doesn't want me to chose between her and my family" Maya cried.

"Why?" he questioned again.

"She finally got the family she deserves. She needs to be happy" I cried.

"I won't be happy without you!" she scream.

"Maya we discussed this. My decision is final." I said.

"Riley what about us. I love you" Lucas cried and I smiled.

"You'll be able to move on. You'll get the one you actually deserve" I said.

"But I want you!" he yelled.

"Goodbye Lucas" I said and walked out the door. Once I left he couldn't see me. He didn't even run out of the room he just sat there on his knees looking lifeless.

She just stood there looking at me with tears in her eyes. "I blame myself Peaches. Me leaving is just going to protect you guys." I cried.

"That nickname. You gave it to me when we first met. What happens when I hear it again or see peaches? I won't be able to live without you" she cried.

"Promise me you won't let anyone else call you that and every time you see a peach think of me in Riley town" I said with a big smile.

"I can't do it Riley. You're my rock. My safe place please don't leave me" she cried but I had to do this.

"Goodbye Peaches" I said with a final wave walking towards the light.

 **Maya's POV:**

As I watched her walk towards the light I couldn't go through with it. "PLEASE RILEY!" I scream over and over running towards her but it seemed like she was getting farther and farther away. I reached out hoping to grab her shirt to pull her back but I was to late. There was no longer a figure walking into the light. Then seconds later before I could follow the light disappeared and in the background machine's beeping.

* * *

 **A/N: so please tell me what you though. If you felt enough emotions or to much anyways please continue reading**.


End file.
